Sweet, Sweet 16
by daddyslittlefangirl
Summary: What happens when Katniss and Peeta love each other but won't admit it? What about when Katniss's birthday rolls around? Will they tell each other or will their love remain hidden forever? Based in the modern day and there are no games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm a new account so I hope you enjoy my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games, but I would love if I did.**

* * *

><p>Katniss's P.O.V.<p>

There he stood. As usual, he was talking to one of his many friends. He turned his head just enough for me to see his sparkling blue eyes. I didn't think it was possible to be so perfect looking as well as kind, but that's how Peeta Mellark is.

"Oh look. Katniss is staring at Peeta again," teased Johanna.

"Was not!" I said defensively – even though it was true. I've liked Peeta since I first saw him and my friends knew that – even if I refused to admit it to them.

"Katniss, why don't you just tell him you like him?" asked Madge.

"As much as I would love to," I said sarcastically, "I can't. He's the most popular boy in school and I'm… me. I'm practically invisible." As if on cue, one of Peeta's friends, Gale, practically plowed into me.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," he said.

"It's fine. No one really does," I replied before he walked away. I turned to Madge who was trying to hide the blush on her face that made her look like a fire truck. "I think Madge likes Gale," I stated.

"No, I don't," Madge said softly and embarrassed.

"Yea, you do. Don't try to hide it," Johanna said with a chuckle. "I have to get to class. See you love-struck girls later." Johanna walked away with a smirk on her face.

"I should get to class too. See you later, Madge," I said walking away.

"Bye."

Peeta's P.O.V.

"Dude, just talk to her," Finnick urged. I thought about that for a minute and decided it would probably be a disaster.

"No. She's really shy and I don't know what to say to her," I said.

"Hi, Peeta." Oh, no. Please tell me that voice does not match the person it sounds like because it sounds like…

"Glimmer," I said turning to face the meanest, most popular girl in school. Everyone expected me to go out with her because we are the most popular apparently, but I couldn't handle her. No one could. At least everyone but her brainwashed friends couldn't.

"So, when are you going to ask me out?" she asked all flirty. She touched my arm.

"When did I make it seem like I was going to ask you out?" I said pulling my arm away from her hand. I heard Finnick chuckle. I gave him a glare.

"Well, we are the most popular, and generally that means we should go out. Especially if they like each other. And I really like you," she said.

"Well, I don't like you," I replied. Glimmer grunted, and her and her friends walked away. Then I saw her. Katniss Everdeen. Her perfect brown hair in its usual braid, gorgeous grey eyes, and her beautiful smile. I've been in love with her since we were five. It's been 11 years. She was talking to Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. I noticed Finnick smile when he saw Annie. They had been together for a year, but you could tell they were meant for each other.

"Hey, look at that. My girlfriend and the love of your life are talking. That means when you finally get up the courage to ask out Katniss, we can double date," Finnick said teasingly. I lightly punched his arm. Annie walked up to us. She gave Finnick a hug and then turned to me.

"Would you ask out Katniss already?" she said. Finnick chuckled again.

"Why is everyone saying that? Look, I have to go to class. I'll see you later," I said closing my locker.

"Isn't she in your next class?" Finnick asked as I began walking down the hall. I ignored him but knew that he knew I heard him. And yes, she was in my next class.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Hey, look who's walking in now," Clove whispered to me. I looked up and saw Peeta walk in. He sat down in the seat right in front of me. Clove elbowed me and I elbowed her back to stop. Mr. Abernathy began the algebra lesson, but I just kept looking at Peeta's back. He was so muscular. He works at his father's bakery after school and I've seen him lift some heavy bags of flour. He also does a few different sports.

"Peeta," Mr. Abernathy said.

"765," Peeta replied. Oh, and he's smart too. Peeta Mellark is the definition of perfect to me. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Abernathy told them to come in and in walked Miss Trinket, the principal.

"I need to see Katniss Everdeen," she said. Mr. Abernathy nodded. "Bring your stuff please." I grabbed my stuff like the principal told me to and followed her to the hallway. "Your sister isn't feeling well and your mother wants you to take her home."

"Okay," I said. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I need and left. I walked down the street to the middle school, where my sister was in seventh grade. I walked in and saw her with her best friend, Rue. When Prim saw me she gave me a weak smile. I walked up to the front desk and told them I was taking her home. Prim said goodbye to Rue and grabbed her backpack. We walked outside and started walking home.

At three o' clock, four hours after I left to take my sister home, I got a text message from Annie. It read: _he likes you._ I replied with: _who? _After a minute, she replied: _Peeta._ My jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. I'm in eighth grade so I'm pretty busy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the next chapter because it was already written and I had some time to post. **

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own The Hunger Games :(**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the mango smoothie in front of me. I went to sit down with Cato, Finnick, and Gale. I sat down and we started talking about last night's basketball game. I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was because I was sure they were from school; I just didn't feel like finding out who. Cato, Gale, and Finnick tried to hold in their laughter. I turned around and there was Katniss. I turned back around so she wouldn't see me, but she was with Annie. Annie would end up getting her over here somehow.

"Hi, Finnick," Annie said walking over. She gave Finnick a peck on the lips and said hi to everyone else. Katniss was at the counter ordering her drink when she noticed Annie was gone. She looked around and saw Annie over here. "I have to go. Katniss and I are shopping for something to wear to the dance," Annie said. She went back over to Katniss and they grabbed their drinks and left.

"You did not take your eyes of Katniss since you saw it was her," Cato said. I glared at him. The guys started laughing. "We know you love her. Calm down," Cato said. I would say that it wasn't true, but they know me better than that… I think.

"Did you guys hear about what Peeta said to Glimmer today?" Finnick asked. Gale and Cato shook their heads. "She was like totally flirting and he literally blurted out that he didn't like her." They all started laughing. I heard the door open and heard Glimmer telling her friends what to do. "Speak of the devil."

"Hi, boys. Finnick, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance," Glimmer said.

"Uh, yea. Annie, my GIRLFRIEND."

"Gale?"

"He has someone in mind," Cato said.

"And you, Cato?"

"I'm going away this weekend so I'm going to miss it."

"Too bad. I'm mean I'm sure Peeta is going to turn me down again so who do I go with?"

"How about Marvel?" Gale suggested. "Aren't you guys still together?"

"Yea, what's your point?" Glimmer said clueless. "He's in LA on some student thing and I can't show up without a date."

"So, you are still dating Marvel, but you want to go out with Peeta at the same time?" Cato asked.

"Exactly."

"You do know he's coming back next week, right?" I asked.

"Yea, but the dance is Friday and I need a date."

"Please leave us alone. You are not going to find a date at this table. Marvel is our friend, we wouldn't do that to him," I said. Glimmer grunted and walked away.

"That's exactly what she did earlier!" Finnick exclaimed. We all laughed. When we left the smoothie shop, we decided to look around. We were walking past a store and I saw Annie in there. She was wearing a nice dress. I hit Finnick's shoulder to get his attention on his girlfriend. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. Then, I saw Katniss walk out of the changing room. She was in a gorgeous dress and I think my jaw dropped even more than Finnick's. Annie turned and saw us. I closed my mouth so she wouldn't realize I was staring at Katniss. She waved to Finnick and he started walking in. The other guys and I waited outside the store while he talked to his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and walked out.

I thought about what it would be like if Katniss and I dated. I must have zone out because all of the sudden my friends were saying my name and waving in my face. "Dude, you zoned out for like 3 minutes. What were you thinking about?" Gale asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"He was thinking about Katniss, wasn't he?" Finnick said teasingly. Cato and Gale agreed and they started talking about how I should ask her out. "Peeta, the dance is Friday. It's Tuesday. If you wait too long, Katniss might have a date."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"I'll talk to Annie, see if she knows anything. Maybe she could find out," Finnick replied.

"Okay."

"Peeta?"

"Yea," I said turning around to face Annie.

"You want to know if Katniss likes you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're in luck. She does."

"Really?"

"Yep." I couldn't believe she actually liked me.

"Thank you so much, Annie!" I exclaimed.

"No problem."

Katniss's P.O.V.

I was studying for my science test tomorrow when there was knock on the front door. "Katniss, can you get that?" Prim shouted from downstairs.

"You're on the same floor as the door. Why do I have to get it?"

"I'm taking care of Buttercup!"

"I'm going to cook that cat someday," I said under my breath. I got off my bed and looked out the window to see who it was. "No way!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I got to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Katniss."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Who do you think is at her door? You'll find out in the next chapter. [BTW it MAY NOT be Peeta if that's what your thinking (and I know you were thinking it)]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I decided to post another chapter because I just finished it and I feel like posting it.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would own Peeta Mellark, but I don't. :(**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

I was walking down the hallway at school. I had science next period and then school would be over. That's when I'm going to ask Katniss to the dance. I don't think I've ever been so nervous. I saw Katniss down the hall at her locker. She was talking to a boy I had never seen. I saw Gale walking towards me. "Gale, who is that guy talking to Katniss?"

"This new guy. I think his name is Jack. I think they knew each other when they were younger," Gale said. I saw Katniss hug Jack and walk away. "Looks like you've got some competition."

"No, I don't," I said defensively. "She gave him a friendly hug, not a romantic one. I have watched Katniss Everdeen every day since I was five, I know her reactions," I said low enough so no one could hear me.

"You've got to admit, that hug looked like something," Gale said.

"Yea, I guess," I said sadly.

I walked into the bakery to see my father helping Prim, Katniss's younger sister. I hurried to the back so she wouldn't see me. I put my backpack down and grabbed my apron. I decided to decorate cakes to get my mind off Katniss.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could talk to your parents about having a big party and inviting the whole class, bu-," Madge said before I cut her off.

"No, I don't want anything big. I just want a small party with my closest friends," I said.

"Will that new guy you've been hanging out with be there?" Clove asked.

"Can we not talk about him right now?" I replied.

"I thought you liked Peeta," Annie said.

"I do, but can we focus on my party?"

"What's his name?" Johanna asked.

"If I agree to a big party will you stop talking about Jack?"

"Fine," Clove said defeated.

"Yay!" Madge said. "Okay so, we need a venue. Any ideas?"

"We all know you're going to say it, Madge, so just say it," Johanna said.

"Ok, How about my backyard? It's big and perfect for a party," Madge said.

"Fine," I said.

"So… his name is Jack?" Johanna asked.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" I screamed. They started laughing.

"What about Peeta?" Annie asked nervously.

"I still like Peeta, why?"

"Um… so is he your boyfriend?" Annie said quickly.

"Fine. I'll tell you. He's…"

Peeta's P.O.V.

I was walking to school when I saw Katniss talking to Jack. 'Not him again,' I thought to myself. Should I still ask Katniss to the dance? Maybe not. But if they're just friends, I wouldn't be doing anything wrong. But they may be more than friends. I thought Katniss liked me. That's what Annie told me. Did she lie? Finnick wouldn't let her do that. Would he? Does he want me to humiliate myself? He probably does. But he's my best friend. He's been my friend since before I fell in love with Katniss. He wouldn't do that to me. But seriously, who is that guy? The dance is tomorrow! I need to find out if Jack is taking Katniss to the dance. If he is, I'll back off. If he isn't, Katniss is mine. Oh, there's Finnick. "Finnick, who is Jack?" I asked.

"I heard a rumor that he's dating Katniss. Sorry, man," Finnick replied. My heart broke into a million pieces. _Dating_ as in _boyfriend and girlfriend_. I lost my chance. She's taken. I lost her.

"It's okay. I'll be fine… I think," I said. Finnick patted my shoulder and then he saw Annie.

"I have to go. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, go. I'll catch up with you later." Finnick walked over to Annie and gave her a hug. I took another look at Katniss. She was laughing at something Jack said. I turned around and walked home. My phone must have buzzed 20 times while I was walking home, but for once, I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Katniss was my life and now she's someone else's. My life is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't want to give too much away just yet. I might post more tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<strong>

**So, who do you think Jack is? Boyfriend? Family friend? Cousin? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

I walked into the gym. Miss Trinket had called all students to the gym for some assembly. I walked in and noticed there were no chairs. Finnick walked in behind me and looked at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders. I noticed Katniss was talking to Jack. Not again. Miss Trinket walked in and smiled. "Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone to a lesson in etiquette for the dance," she said. Oh, great. "First a dance lesson." Someone banged a table and Miss Trinket gave him a glare. "That is mahogany!" she screamed.

"Why do we need dance lessons? Isn't a dance about having fun?" Gale asked.

"Yes, but you want to be respectful too," she replied. A bunch of people groaned, including me. "Grab a partner," Miss Trinket ordered.

Jack took Katniss's hand and led her to the dance floor as did a few other couples. I saw Glimmer and decided to just ask her. I walked over to her. "Glimmer?" I said.

"Okay, Peeta!" she exclaimed. She pulled me to the dance floor. I felt like she dislocated my arm. I guess I can't do anything about that right now.

"Boys, put your hands on your partner's waist, but not too low or too high! Be respectful. And, ladies, put your arms on your partner's shoulders. Now, boys, lead your partner to the music."

After an hour of dance lessons, we were free. "That was weird," Finnick said. Gale, Cato, and I agreed. "I'm surprised you danced with Glimmer."

"She didn't have a partner and Marvel would get upset if she complained about that," I replied, "and Katniss was already taken." They nodded in agreement. Tonight will be interesting.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Is Jack taking you to the dance?" Annie asked.

"Yea. No one else asked me. But we are only going –" I said before I was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know. But, what about Peeta?" Clove asked.

"He didn't ask me!" I screamed.

"How about we get ready? I really want to put my dress on," Madge suggested.

"Fine," Johanna said unenthusiastically. I got up and grabbed my dress. It was a short red dress with one shoulder. (**AN: It's basically a shorter version of her dress in the first interview in the movie)** I went to go put it on. When I came back, Madge and Annie were dressed, but Johanna hadn't moved. Clove walked in behind me.

"Katniss, you look amazing!" Madge exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh. Katniss, you really do!" Clove agreed. Annie and Johanna agreed. I did a little twirl.

"It looks like the bottom of your dress is on fire when you spin. **[AN: ;)]** It looks so cool!" Madge said.

"That's the glitter," Annie said.

"Pretty," Johanna said with no emotion. I still took it as a complement because that's how Johanna complements.

Once Johanna got dressed we waited for Finnick and Jack. When they got there, we left. We got to the dance at 7:00 on the dot. Jack and I decided to dance. We got on the dance floor and started dancing to "Roar" by Katy Perry.

Peeta's P.O.V.

She sat down but he stayed on the dance floor. Why did I come? "Why did you make me come again?" I asked Gale.

"Because you can't just mope about Katniss for the rest of your life. You need to get out. Have fun," he said.

"I don't want to have fun," I said, "She looks too beautiful tonight. Her red dress and gold shoes. Her hair done perfectly. Her –"

Gale interrupted me, "Dude, you need to move on."

"I'm trying but it's impossible. Hey, what about you? Madge isn't dancing with anyone," I said.

"I don't want to leave you alone. And I'm nervous to talk to her."

"Go and ask. I'll be fine." With that, he left me to my thoughts. Not for long.

"Hi, Peeta."

I saw Madge and Gale go to the dance floor and start dancing before I turned to Glimmer. "Yes?"

"Want to dance? With me?" she asked.

"No." She walked away frustrated. Gale was having fun with Madge and Finnick with Annie; why can't I have fun with the girl I love? Jack walked over and sat next to Katniss. They talked for a minute and then Katniss left. I decided to go out for some fresh air. I was walking past the girls' room when I heard crying. I saw Annie walking down the hall. "Annie, who's crying in there?" I asked.

"Katniss. Jack just said he wanted to be more than friends but she doesn't want to. He won't take no for an answer. He is an abusive friend, Peeta."

"Wait, I thought they were dating."

"No, he's an old family friend who moved away when they were four. He just moved back. She still loves you, Peeta."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Do you think Peeta will continue to after Katniss? Would she turn him down due to the pain Jack has caused?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow day! I'm happy there's no school, but unfortunately, my dad is working in that snow. But at least I get to post Chapter 5. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not brilliant enough to have written the Hunger Games; therefore, I do not own it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

"What do you mean he's abusive?" I asked.

"He screams at her when she wants to talk about herself because all he does is talk about himself. He hits her when she gets stubborn. He treats her like garbage and he says he does it because he loves her," Annie replied.

"I can't believe this. The girl I love is being abused by someone who says he loves her. I feel like this is my fault," I said.

"Why?"

"Because if I had just listened to everyone and asked her out sooner, I could have protected her. But no, fear had to get in my way," I said.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I was standing in front of the mirror crying when I heard a voice outside. Peeta. He was talking to Annie.

"Because if I had just listened to everyone and asked her out sooner, I could have protected her. But no, fear had to get in my way," Peeta said. Was he talking about me? Did Peeta really like me? Does he still? Am I strong enough to depend on a boy for strength after what Jack has done? Would Peeta start acting like Jack did? Jack was so kind when he came back, I was beginning to develop feelings for him. But then he got all abusive. I'm not sure what to do anymore.

"It's not your fault, Peeta. Just a piece of advice. When I was talking to Katniss a few minutes ago, she seemed really hurt. Just give her some time before you do anything drastic. Wait until she heals a little," I heard Annie say.

"Okay, just, have you told her that I like her?"

"Yeah, I figured if the two of you knew you liked each other, maybe something would happen. But then Jack came."

"Just do me a favor. Make sure she remembers that I really care about her and would never do anything like that. I want her to be able to trust me."

"No problem, Peeta. I'll make sure she remembers you love her."

"Thanks, Annie."

"You're welcome." I heard Annie's heels clicking down the hallway. A minute later, I heard Peeta's footsteps down the hall. I walked out of the bathroom and headed home.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I walked over to my locker. Monday, my least favorite day of the week. The only thing that gets me out of bed is seeing Katniss. Gale walked over to me as I was opening my locker. "Gale, I called you after the dance to see how things went with Madge. You didn't answer."

"Oh, yeah. Madge and I went for a walk in the park. We spent a lot of time together this weekend," he replied.

"Are you two going out now?"

"Yep." I congratulated him and grabbed my math book. "So, what's the deal with Katniss?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"News spread like wildfire. Almost the whole school knows Jack abused her," he said.

"Really?" I asked. Gale nodded.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm going to give her time to get over what Jack did before I ask her out. According to Annie, he really hurt her." Just then Finnick walked up to us.

"Hey, Gale. I heard about you and Madge. Congrats, man."

"Thanks."

"I also heard about Jack. Sorry, Peeta," Finnick said.

"It's okay. I know Katniss still likes me and I'm just going to give her some time. I know she's hurting," I said.

"Good idea," Finnick said. We started walking to Mr. Abernathy's class when I saw Katniss talking to Annie and Johanna by her locker. Finnick waved to Annie and she waved back.

We arrived to Mr. Abernathy's classroom a minute before Katniss, Clove, Madge, Annie, and Johanna. Gale waved to Madge and she returned the wave. They sat down and Mr. Abernathy began the algebra lesson.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I walked out of Mr. Abernathy's class and walked to History. Cinna, our teacher who lets us call him by his first name, was sitting at his desk when everyone walked in. "Okay, class. I graded your tests. Some of you did extremely well while others had bizarre answers. Glimmer, battle uniforms were not made out of glitter. Look in your textbook for the answer." Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Cinna. I thought they wanted to look good while saving the country."

"They couldn't save the country and look good while doing it, they chose to save the country. The answer was in your textbook. Okay, so I want you all to partner up and make a visual presentation of the war that gave Panem its freedom. I will be assigning partners." He went down the list of students and their partners. I started to listen when I heard my friend's names. "Gale and Madge. Clove and Johanna. Finnick and Annie. Katniss and Peeta. Cato and Marvel. Glimmer and Jack." I'm with Peeta. Oh god, now I'm nervous. I'm happy for Madge and Annie for getting their boyfriends. But why did I get the boy I've been in love with for years? The bell rang and everyone started flooding out of the room. I got out before Peeta had a chance to talk to me. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've written a lot in Peeta's point of view, but I will do more in Katniss's as they plan her party.<strong> **Please review. I love hearing your feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I will not be posting two chapters a day everyday, but if I have the day off or I get more than one done I might. So here's is Chapter 6. This is the last one for tonight. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I was not the mastermind behind the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Katniss's P.O.V.<p>

"Congrats on getting Peeta as a partner," Johanna said as I sat down, "I mean, he is the best artist in the whole grade."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to work with him. I get really nervous around boys I like," I said.

"It's true. She hates when she has to say one word to them," Annie said. Just then, Jack walked over.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" he said.

"No, she doesn't want to talk to you," Madge replied for me.

"I was talking to Katniss. Katniss?" Jack asked.

"Fine, but you have to do it right here. I'm not moving," I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later. I want to show you just how sorry I am about before. So?"

"No, Jack. I'm much smarter than I was when you moved back here. I'm not going back down that road," I told him.

"I will not take no for an answer," he said frustrated, "You're so stubborn sometimes."

"Oh, just shut up," Johanna said before punching him in the nose, forcing him to the ground. Jack put his hands over his nose and tried to get up.

"What the heck was that for?"

"For being a pain. Leave us alone," Johanna said, unfazed that she just punched someone twice her size. He walked away.

"Nice shot, Johanna," Clove said.

"Yeah, he didn't see that coming," Annie agreed.

"You got him right in the nose," Madge said.

"Thanks," I said, "For getting rid of him."

"No problem," she replied, "anything for a friend." I gave her a smile. Then Glimmer walked up. Would people I don't like stop walking up to the table? "What do you want?" Johanna said annoyed.

"We need to switch partners," she stated.

"Who?" Madge asked.

"Katniss, who else?" she said.

"No, you have Jack. No way is she switching. She wouldn't switch anyway," Annie defended.

"But she has Peeta and I want to work with Peeta," Glimmer said.

"Maybe she does too," Clove said.

"Why would she?" Glimmer asked. She was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Maybe because he is an incredible artist and is a really nice person," I said trying to hide the fact that I'm in love with him.

"Oh, does Katniss like Peeta?" Glimmer said mockingly. "Well he will be mine. Both as partners and he will be my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend. He just got back from LA. Remember him?" Johanna said.

"I know, but when Peeta realizes how much he loves me, I will leave Marvel."

Peeta's P.O.V.

I noticed Glimmer was talking to Katniss and her friends. "I will leave Marvel," I heard Glimmer say. I looked over to Marvel, who had just returned from LA. He clearly heard what his girlfriend said.

"Has she done anything since I left?" he asked hurt.

"Yeah, she kept hitting on Peeta," Gale said.

"Sorry, man. I kept turning her down. I would never do that to you and anyway, I like Katniss," I said the last part quietly.

"I think I need to break up with her," Marvel said.

"One problem," Finnick said. "Once she's single, she will stop at nothing to make sure Peeta is hers."

"He's right. What do we do?" Cato asked.

"I have a plan," Marvel said.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I was talking to Annie and Madge when Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Cato, and Marvel walked up to our table. Clove and Johanna stopped their conversation on knives from movies and we stopped ours on my birthday party. "We have a proposition for you girls," Finnick said.

"Yes?" Annie asked.

"Marvel wants to dump Glimmer but we know that she will immediately go after Peeta when that happens. Now is not the time to pretend you two don't love each other because we know you know you do," Gale said. Peeta and I exchanged glances.

"You two don't have to start dating because we know what Jack did, but we need your help. Please?" Cato asked. Peeta and I looked at each other.

"What do we need to do?" I asked not taking my eyes away from Peeta's.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really do love your feedback. I will try to update again soon, but I do have school this week so it might be hard. I'll try to post another chapter by Friday if I can. My algebra teacher really likes giving us homework, but I will try to write more soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I had serious writer's block. But here it is! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games :(**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

I watched Marvel walk up to Glimmer. "Glimmer, can we talk?" I heard him say. I was hiding by the lockers about a foot away from the couple.

"Sure, Marvel. What's up?" she said flirtatiously.

"Things really aren't working out between us and I think we need to break up. I'm not going to lie and tell you it's not you because it is you," he said. Glimmer gasped. With that Marvel walked away from a shocked Glimmer. Now it was my turn.

I walked up to Glimmer. I took a glance to make sure Katniss was standing where she was supposed to. Good, she's talking to Annie by her locker. I looked back at Glimmer. "Glimmer, we need to talk," I said. She looked very hopeful when I said that. 'Wow, perky for someone who just got dumped,' I thought.

"Yes, Peeta?" she said stepping closer to me.

"I realized how much you mean to me and I would like to take you out. But, I have a few conditions," I said.

"And what might those be?"

"You have to be completely loyal. You can't start hitting on guys like you were to me while you were dating Marvel," I said.

"Okay, and?"

"You can't complain when you see me with other girls. I know how jealous you girls get. I'm always completely loyal," I said. Is she really believing my horrible acting?

"I know you are. I agree to all your conditions. See you at the smoothie place after school," she said and walked away. I looked to Katniss just before Glimmer was about to pass her.

"I would love to go out with Peeta but I heard he has two girlfriends already," I heard Katniss say to Annie just as Glimmer walked by. Glimmer definitely heard. I could tell by the way she tensed up. When Glimmer was out of earshot, I ran over to Katniss and Annie and gave them both a high five. I admit I wish I could have kissed Katniss but she's still healing.

Katniss's P.O.V.

So far, so good. Glimmer has been giving me glares all afternoon; she is practically an extra sleeve on Peeta's arm – I admit, I'm a little jealous –; and she gets tense every time a girl talks to Peeta. We talked to all the girls we know to say hi to Peeta at every moment they can.

"So, how jealous are you that Glimmer hasn't let Peeta out of her sight since she heard you?" Johanna asked as I was grabbing my science book.

"I'm not jealous. I know I like him, but Peeta is faking. I know he hates her; everyone does," I replied. Johanna just laughed.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. You really are jealous. You just won't admit it." I slapped her arm and closed my locker. I saw Peeta and Glimmer walking down the hall.

'Calm down, Katniss. It's fake,' I said to myself. Okay, I'm very jealous. "Okay, I'm jealous," I said.

"I knew it!" Johanna exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I think we should book a famous musician for the party. I mean, you only turn 16 once. Might as well make it great," Madge was saying. I was waiting for Peeta so we could start part 2 of Operation: Give Glimmer a Piece of Her Own Medicine (Madge named it).<p>

"Whatever," I said just as I noticed Peeta walked in.

"Katniss," he said walking to our table, "we should sit by the window so Glimmer would notice us immediately. The rest of you should hide."

"Wait, here. Put these in your ears so we can give you advice and let you know when she walks in," Annie said. She held out two ear pieces. Peeta and I grabbed them and put them in our ear. We walked to the couch by the window and I sat down.

"I'll get some smoothies," he said. He went to the counter and ordered.

"In my ear piece, I heard Gale say, "Glimmer is approaching the smoothie place. I repeat: Glimmer is approaching the smoothie place." Peeta walked back to the couch and gave me my drink. We both took a sip before I heard Annie say something in the ear piece.

"Peeta, put your arm around her. Glimmer has to believe this. Katniss, lie your head on his shoulder," she said. Peeta and I did as she said.

We weren't looking at the door when Finnick said, "Glimmer has walked through the door." I snuggled more into Peeta's shoulder.

"She sees you," Marvel said.

"She doesn't believe it. She's onto us. Kiss," Madge said. Peeta and I looked at each other.

"Should we?" I asked.

"It might make her stop hitting on me," Peeta replied. We started leaning in. Then our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to end the chapter there. I hope you enjoyed it. It will be my birthday in a few days so I may not update until later this week. Please review! I love hearing all your feedback.<strong>

**Will that kiss affect anything? What will Glimmer think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. I wrote more today so I decided to post it. I might post after Wednesday (because that's my b-day and I might be busy). Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I would like to own the Hunger Games for my birthday, but that's impossible :(**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I couldn't believe I was kissing Peeta Mellark. Finally. It felt amazing. I didn't want to pull away but then I head Glimmer gasp.

"Peeta! I thought we were dating?" Glimmer screamed walking over to us. Peeta looked at her with mock surprise.

"Glimmer, I thought we were meeting tomorrow," he said.

"No, we agreed today. I can't believe you. So this is how it feels to be cheated on. And with someone as lame as Katniss," she said.

"Katniss is not lame," Peeta said standing up. "She is a better person than you will ever be."

"Peeta, baby. Calm down. No need to defend her, I'm here now."

"No, this," he said, "whatever you thought was between us, is fake. I could never like you." Glimmer grunted and walked out.

"Thanks," I said, "for defending me."

"Anything for you," he replied. I blushed. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. He sat back down.

"I know Jack really hurt you and I'm not pushing you, but is Annie telling the truth when she says you like me?"

I nodded. "Is she correct when she says you like me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I don't want you to commit to anything before you're ready. But I promise I will never do what Jack did."

"I know. Thank you. I promise I will let you know when I'm ready to commit, but thank you for staying with me after what I'm putting you through."

"Always," he replied.

Peeta's POV

We were walking through the mall to the food court. Gale and Madge were holding hands and talking. Finnick had his arm around Annie while they talked. Clove and Johanna were talking about their history project. Cato and Marvel were talking about their project. Katniss and I were walking next to each other being quiet. What do you say to a girl you just admitted you liked right to her face?

"We have to figure out what to do for our history project," Katniss said breaking the silence between us.

"Okay," I replied. We talked about that, throwing around a few ideas. We laughed a few times. Like when I said maybe we should do a copy of the uniforms to show Glimmer there was no glitter on them.

Finnick's POV

I was talking to Annie about a movie we saw last night. I looked over at Peeta and noticed he was talking to Katniss. I saw them burst into laughter.

"We did good work," Annie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"Peeta and Katniss. They are meant for each other," she replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I heard them talking before," I said, "about dating when Katniss feels better about what happened with Jack."

"Yes!" Annie screamed. Everyone looked over to us. "Sorry," she said blushing. Everyone started laughing.

Katniss's POV

We were sitting down at the table eating when my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Katniss," my mother said worriedly through the phone, "Prim got hit by a car. Please hurry to the hospital." She hung up. I couldn't move. Prim.

"Katniss," Peeta said, "are you okay?"

"Prim got hit by a car," I choked out. Peeta wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into his chest as I started to cry.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Peeta asked. I nodded. He got up and helped me up. He kept his arm around me as we walked to his car. I got in and then he drove to the hospital. We walked into Prim's room and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. My mother was sitting in one of the chairs with tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, you're here. I'm going to go talk to the doctor," my mother said before she walked out of the room.

"Katniss, I'm going to go," Peeta said.

"Stay with me," I said grabbing his hand.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I might do more from their friends' POVs to get there view on the KatnissPeeta relationship. I'm sorry it was kind of short but I wanted to end it like that. I love Prim, but the story was losing the drama now that Katniss and Peeta are so close. Please review! I love reading your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I decide since it's my birthday, I will post another chapter for all of you. I just want to thank ForeverEverdeen for all her help on my story. You should totally check out her story. I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

**DISCLAAMER: Not the genius behind The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I guess I should have seen that coming since I'm at the hospital. I looked around and noticed I have been asleep on Peeta's shoulder. My sister has been in the hospital for three days. It had been a long weekend so I haven't missed any school spending the whole day at the hospital. Peeta has been coming with me every day. He's been so supportive. I think I'm almost ready to tell Peeta that I'm ready for a relationship. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready, but I think I am.

Prim was still unconscious. The doctors said there is a chance she could fall into a coma. They are doing everything they can. My mom could do better than these doctors, but there is a stupid law that says a doctor can't treat their family.

"Katniss…" Peeta said. I looked over at him, but he was still asleep. Was he dreaming about me? "I love you," he said. Peeta loves me? I thought he just liked me. He loves me too. YAY!

The doctor walked in. "Miss Everdeen, I have news on your sister. Would you like to hear it or wait for your mother?" he said.

"I would like to hear it now," I said. I felt Peeta move next to mean saw that he was awake.

"We have discovered three more broken bones, found that she has a severe concussion, and noticed she has a case of appendicitis. The appendicitis is new; it wasn't there two days ago. We will have to operate on her soon. If this gets serious enough, it could interfere with her recovery process," he said.

"So, how many broken bones are there in all?" I asked.

"15. 3 broken ribs. 2 broken bones in each arm. 5 broken bones in her right leg and 3 in her left."

"How long will she have to be here?"

"About six weeks. We want all broken bones to heal for the most part. Also, she needs to recover from the surgery. But we need your mother's permission," he replied. With that, the doctor walked out.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked.

"No. I wouldn't be able to handle losing someone I love again. I already lost my dad when I was younger. I'm might lose Prim. I don't know if I would be able to handle motherhood with the risk of losing them," I said. Peeta put his arm around me.

"You will make an amazing mother when the time comes. But you don't have to worry about that now. You're fifteen. You turn sixteen in two weeks. You have time to worry about that," he said.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Peeta," I said.

"No problem. Since we have time, do you want to talk about the history project?"

"Yeah, sure. What should we do? I mean, you're the artist," I said.

"Well, I was reading ahead in the textbook when I was trying to figure out what to do, and I saw this lesson on the leader of the rebellion. She was called the Mockingjay. We could recreate her uniform. It was incredibly made," he suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"Thanks," he said. We noticed he still had his arm around me. We smiled. He went to take his arm away, but I touched his arm.

"You don't have to. I don't mind," I said. He rested his arm on my shoulders again and I snuggled into his shoulder.

Peeta's POV

"You don't have to. I don't mind," she said. I readjusted my arm and she snuggled into my shoulder. I'm holding Katniss Everdeen. I've dreamed about this for years and it's finally happening. I hope her mind is changing on relationships.

"Katniss, can we talk about us again?"

"Sure. I'm almost ready. I swear," she replied.

"Okay, so what are we now?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Should we just say friends until we start dating?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, as long as I know there is a chance we will be together, I'm good."

"We will. I promise."

"I know. I love you, Katniss," I said.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Peeta, I think I'm ready for a relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! I love reading the reviews. I will try to update soon because I have a snow day tomorrow, but I'm having trouble typing because I burned a few fingers last night. I will try my best to update. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow day again. At this rate, I'm probably going to graduate eighth grade in August. Jk. Well, at least it gives me time to write. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: So, I didn't get the Hunger Games for my birthday, so I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Annie's POV<p>

"Finnick, if you're a better swimmer than me, then how come I finished five laps around the pool faster than you did last week?" I said.

"Because I let you win. And I like watching you swim," he replied flirtatiously. He pulled me closer as we walked to the Smoothie Kingdom. I gave him a kiss and we walked in. We saw Peeta and Katniss on the couch by the window. Peeta had his arm around Katniss and they were laughing.

"Hey, lovebirds," Finnick said as we walked over to them.

"Hey," Peeta said.

"How come you didn't tell us you were dating?" I asked with mock hurt.

"Because it just happened," Katniss said.

"We were at the hospital talking and she said she was ready for a relationship. We stayed there for a little while longer and then decided to come here," Peeta continued.

"Well, congrats you two. You have now joined me and Annie on the dating scene," Finnick said.

I sat down on the couch across from them while Finnick got some smoothies. When he came back, we talked about what we were doing for our history project and other random things. We heard the door open and I saw Katniss tense up and Peeta's grip around her tighten. I heard laughter from behind me and turned to the door. It was Jack and Glimmer. He had his arm around her.

"I guess being project partners made them closer," Finnick said just as I thought it. Glimmer turned to us and Finnick and I turned back to Katniss and Peeta. I could feel Glimmer giving Katniss and Peeta a death glare though my back.

"Hello, Peeta, Annie, Finnick," she said walking over. "Katniss," she said coldly. I could see Katniss tensing up. It seemed to get worse when Jack walked up.

"Hi, everyone. Katniss, I didn't know you were dating Peeta," Jack said.

"Sometimes I really wish I had a trident to attack them with," Finnick whispered to me. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Glimmer asked turning to me.

"Nothing, just something Finnick and I joke about a lot." Glimmer seemed unsatisfied with my answer, but turned back to Katniss.

"So, when did you two start dating?" she asked Katniss and Peeta. I hope they remember the act from before.

"About a week," Peeta said. Phew!

"Did you ask her out before or after you asked me out?"

"After. I realized how much I loved her and didn't want to break your heart again after Marvel broke up with you," he said.

"Yes, and cheating on me with this loser was a better choice," Glimmer fired back.

"Katniss is not a loser," Peeta said defensively standing up. "You're the loser. The only people that actually like you are the ones you pay to like you. I never liked you. You are a stuck up, careless bitch." I had never heard Peeta talk like that. He really loves Katniss. I think everyone was surprised at Peeta's response. Especially Glimmer. Glimmer gasped and walked away. Once Jack had gone after Glimmer, Peeta sat down. We were all looking at him shocked. "What? She insulted my girlfriend. What did you expect me to do?"

Katniss leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thank you," she said when she pulled away.

"No problem."

Peeta's POV

I didn't mean to blow up, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to protect Katniss. I love her and I hated hearing that said to her.

"Wow, you really love her, man," Finnick said when we got up to get refills of our smoothies.

"Yeah, more than anything. I can't imagine my life without her," I responded.

"How's her sister?"

"Not much better. She has appendicitis and more injuries. I'm really worried about how Katniss is reacting," I said.

"She has you. She'll be okay," Finnick said, "If you can protect her from Glimmer, I think you can help her through this."

"Thanks." We grabbed our smoothies and walked back to the couches.

"So, Peeta, can you make Katniss's birthday cake for her party?" Annie asked as I sat down and put my arm around Katniss.

"Sure, I would love to," I said kissing Katniss's cheek. She smiled. "Anything for my girl." Katniss blushed. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Great, another thing of the list of things Madge put me in charge of for Katniss's party. Cake," Annie said happily. Finnick chuckled at her excitement.

"So, I take it Madge is making her birthday a big deal and treating you like slaves," I said.

"Yes, she is being such a perfectionist for this party," Annie said. "It's driving us all crazy. Especially Katniss."

"Why?" Finnick asked. "Is she making the birthday girl work?"

"No," Katniss said, "I didn't want a big party. I was blackmailed into it."

"Blackmailed?" I said confused.

"Madge said if she has a big party, we would stop asking about Jack. Of course that was before we knew how bad he was," Annie replied.

"They ended up finding out Jack was an old family friend, but I'm stuck with a big party. But I really don't care anymore. She just keeps asking me things that are making me nervous," Katniss continued.

"Like what?" Finnick asked.

"Like if dinner should be smoked salmon or lobster," Katniss replied.

Glimmer's POV

I saw them still sitting at the couches, laughing. I will make sure Katniss and Peeta break up, no matter what it takes. Peeta calling me a bitch will not go unpunished. I will make sure he regrets every word he said to me and every moment he spent with Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I might do more of their friends' POVs to get their views on Katniss and Peeta's relationship. I might focus on Prim in the next chapter. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. I said I was going to focus on Prim the chapter, but I decided to add a little something more towards the end. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I could not have come up with the plot for The Hunger Games, only the plot for this story.**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I was sitting in Prim's hospital room with Peeta waiting for some of Prim's test results. They were checking to see if they need to operate immediately or if they could wait until next week. She still hadn't woken up from being unconscious and doctors were beginning to think she was in a coma.

"Katniss…" I heard someone whisper. I knew it wasn't Peeta because I was looking right at him when I heard it. "Katniss..." I heard it again. I looked at Prim and saw her moving.

"Prim, are you awake?" I said rushing to her side. Her eyes fluttered open. I hugged her gently. "Thank god you're awake. I've been so worried."

"How are you and mom?" she asked.

"We're fine, but we're more worried to hear how you are."

"I'm hurting in a lot of places which I guess I can thank that car for."

"You remember getting hit."

"Yeah, but then I blacked out and now I'm here." I was so happy that she was awake. I was really worried.

Prim's POV

The doctor walked in. "Primrose, you're awake. Wonderful. Miss Everdeen, we will need to operate as soon as possible and we are considering tomorrow. We will need your mother's consent. Would you give her this form, have her sign it, and return it to me tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Katniss replied. She grabbed the paper the doctor was handing to her and he walked out.

"Operate?" I asked.

"You have appendicitis," Katniss said.

"Oh," I said.

"Prim, you remember Peeta from the bakery. Well, he's my boyfriend now," Katniss said grabbing Peeta's hand.

"Yay, I've been waiting for you two to go out," I said excitedly. I've known Katniss liked Peeta since she was five. "Oh, did I miss your birthday?"

"No, it's next week. But you might miss the big party Madge is planning for me."

"Boo. I love seeing your reaction to over-the-top celebrations." We all laughed.

Katniss' POV

I returned to the hospital the next day with the paper signed. Peeta still insisted on coming with me for emotional support. I handed the sheet to the doctor when I saw him and he told me, "I will do the operation right after you speak with your sister. Please keep it short." Peeta and I agreed and walked into Prim's room.

"Hey, Prim. Nervous about the operation?"

"Yeah, a little. It's not that I don't trust the doctor, I do, it's just, I've never had surgery." We talked for another minute before a nurse came in and told us it was time. We said goodbye to Prim and walked into the waiting room.

After a few hours, the doctor walked out and told us she was out of surgery. "She is still asleep, but she should wake up in a few hours. I will call you when she is awake."

"Thank you, Doctor." Peeta and I walked out of the hospital and decided to go to my house and watch a movie. We decided on Grease.

Once the movie was over, the phone rang. I answered it. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. This is Primrose's doctor. I'm sorry to inform you that Primrose has entered a coma."

"What?" I screamed into the phone.

"She did not wake up at the expected time and we ran some tests. She has been in the coma since she fell asleep." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had just woken up and now she was in a coma. "I'm very sorry, Miss Everdeen," the doctor said before hanging up. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asked walking up behind me.

"Prim's in a coma," I choked out. Peeta pulled me into his arms and just held me until I stopped crying.

Glimmer's POV

"What should I do to get back at them?" I asked my best friend, Cashmere.

"I don't know, but it has to be brilliant. They were so rude to you, they deserve torture," Cashmere said.

"Right, I know that I'm over Peeta after what he said to me. I just want to get back at Peeta and Katniss," I said. Then Gloss, Cashmere's brother, walked in.

"Okay, I just heard from someone that Katniss's younger sister is in a coma. She got hit by a car about a week ago," Gloss informed us.

"Perfect, she's weak and vulnerable and he is letting his guard down to comfort her," I said. "Now all we need is a plan."

"How about we show Peeta what Katniss's real colors are," Cashmere said. "They would both suffer. She would lose Peeta and he would decide he hates her."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed. Please review! I really love hearing your feedback. Please check out my best friends ForeverEverdeen and emilycenahutcherson. They have really good stories for the Hunger Games. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to update last weekend, but I was busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the best series in the entire world. (The Hunger Games)**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

"So this is a formal party so we need formal outfits," Madge said. She continued rambling on about something while we walked to the dress shop in the mall. Annie and I were listening to Madge while Johanna and Clove talked about actors who did something with knives or axes in movies or something like that, but I don't know; I'm really not listening to them.

We finally reached the dress shop and I began looking for a dress. I noticed this brownish one **(AN: like her outfit for the tribute parade in the Catching Fire movie)** that looked really pretty. "Does this dress fit your standards, Madge?" I asked. She looked over to the dress in my hands.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss, it's perfect! Absolutely perfect," she exclaimed. Then she moved on to find dresses for the other girls while I tried it on. It was a perfect fit and the price was in my price range. I walked out and saw Madge holding a dress, waiting for a changing room.

"Madge, I'm done with this one if you need to try on that dress," I said to her.

"Thanks. Did it fit?" she asked. I nodded. She cheered and entered the fitting room. I looked out the window of the store and saw Peeta and his friends. I put the dress by my purse and ran out to say hi to him.

"Peeta," I said as I approached him.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl," he said. I gave him a hug and a kiss. I noticed he was with Finnick, Gale, Cato, and Marvel.

"You know, your girlfriends are in there trying on dresses for my party. Madge is being a perfectionist again. Every dress has to be _formal_," I said mocking Madge. I noticed Finnick's eyes light up and saw that Annie had just walked out of the changing room. Annie must have noticed him to because she put her stuff down and walked out to greet her boyfriend. We talked for a few more minutes before I said, "We should probably get back in there before Madge starts freaking out again."

"Again?" Gale asked.

"She found out the tables would be delivered the day of the party instead of the day before," Annie said.

"Oh," all the guys said realizing Madge was, as usual, overreacting.

"We'll help set up," Cato said.

"Thanks, how about we meet at the Smoothie Kingdom in half an hour? Madge will want to set up a schedule for you guys and maybe give you some jobs," I said.

"Hey, I'm making the cake and being the birthday girl's date, isn't that enough?" Peeta asked.

"Not in Madge's eyes," Annie said. We all laughed.

"Okay, see you in half an hour," Finnick said. He hugged Annie and Peeta hugged me. We went back inside and told the others we had to go to the Smoothie Kingdom in half an hour.

"How about we pay for these and look at shoes until we have to go," Madge said. We agreed and paid for our dresses.

We walked into the shoe store and started trying on shoes. I found a black pair that I thought would look nice with the dress. Once all of us had found our shoes, we had just enough time to get to the Smoothie Kingdom.

When we walked in, the boys were already at the couches. We got our smoothies and walked to the couches. I sat next to Peeta, Annie sat next to Finnick, Madge sat next to Gale, and the other two filled in where there was room.

We talked about my party for a few minutes and then Madge started giving the boys jobs. Setting up tables, setting up the lights in her backyard, setting up the music. Basically any job that required strength or would risk breaking a nail according to her.

"So, what are you going to do while we set everything up?" Gale asked Madge.

"Get manicures," Madge said clueless that it sounded very selfish.

"I don't get manicures. It's not me," Johanna said.

"I'm with Johanna," I said.

"Too bad," Madge said. "This is a formal sweet 16. We are getting manicures."

"I just feel bad that I'm going to get my nails down while my boyfriend has to set up my party," I said.

"I agree," Annie said.

"Do you boys mind that we will be enjoying ourselves while you work?" Madge asked. The boys opened their mouths to talk but before they could, Madge spoke again, "See, they don't care." Everyone looked at Gale.

"What?"

"She's your girlfriend. We are wondering how you put up with her," Marvel joked.

"Because I care about her," Gale said putting his arm around Madge. "But, you are being a little obsessive, Madge." Madge gave him a surprised look and everyone burst into laughter.

Peeta's POV

We stayed at the Smoothie Kingdom for another hour. We talked about our projects, Katniss's party, and some movies in theaters. I got up to get a refill smoothie for Katniss and Finnick followed.

"So, how's your relationship with Katniss going?"

"Fine," I replied.

"How's her sister?"

"She's in a coma. They are trying to find the cause but they think it was an allergic reaction."

"Katniss seems to be holding it together," Finnick said.

"She doesn't want to worry everyone. So please don't tell anyone."

"Okay." We returned to the couches and sat down. I heard the door open and Glimmer laughing.

"Oh no," Annie said.

"Katniss, I heard your birthday is coming up," Glimmer said walking up to us. "When am I getting an invitation?"

"Never," Katniss replied.

"Oh are you not having a party because your sister is in a coma?" she said. How the heck does she know about that? Everyone looked at Katniss.

"How did you know about that?" Katniss asked nervously.

"Inside source. Did you not tell everyone? Did you even tell Peeta?"

"I told Peeta because he was there when I got the call and I was waiting for more news to tell the others. How did you find out?"

"I have my ways," Glimmer responded. "Is there still a party? I would love to come."

"No, there is not. Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you." Glimmer walked away and everyone looked at Katniss again.

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry," Katniss said.

"It's okay," Madge says. "We just hope she's okay."

"I do too," Katniss said. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and began talking to Finnick about an algebra test we had last week. Katniss started talking to Johanna, but I could tell Glimmer really upset her.

"Okay, everyone. I just realized something I forgot," Madge said getting everyone's attention. "Someone has to deliver the invitations." No one spoke up. "Come on please. Do it for Katniss."

"I'll do it," Johanna said.

"I'll help," Clove said.

"Thank you," Madge replied. "Do you boys have suits?"

"We have to wear suits?" Gale said.

"Yes, it's a formal party. How weird would it look if the girls are dressed up and you guys come in a t-shirt and jeans?"

"Point taken. What do you think most of us had to wear to the dance? You know all but two of us definitely have suits," Finnick replied.

"No need to sass, Finnick," Madge said. We all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I love hearing your feedback. I will try and update again soon because I have standardized tests next week so I shouldn't have homework. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy finishing up eighth grade and preparing for high school next year. I've also had really bad writer's block. One of my best friends, ForeverEverdeen (you have to read her story, its awesome), had to help me come up with an idea, so a thank you to her. I will try and update more often, but I'm really busy for the next month. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Hunger Games and I never will.**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

"Come on, Peeta. I know you want to be there for Katniss, but you need a guys' night out," Gale said.

"Yea, I even heard Annie mention the girls are taking Katniss out. You have to come," Finnick added. I knew they were right. I had gone to the hospital with Katniss basically everyday.

"Fine, where are we going?" I asked. My friends cheered.

"It's this new restaurant downtown," Cato said. They pulled me to the door and we started walking to the restaurant. This was my first night I wasn't spending with Katniss in weeks. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this as much as they think I will?

Katniss's POV

"No," I said for he millionth time.

"Please, you have to come. We haven't spent much time with you in weeks," Annie pleaded. My friends were trying to get me to go to dinner with them.

"I can't leave Prim. What if she wakes up? What if things get worse?" I said, trying desperately to get out of this.

"Even Peeta is going out with the guys. You need a break from sleeping in chairs and eating hospital food," Johanna said.

"The guys got him to go out?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Fine, I'll go," I said defeated. My friends smiled and started dragging me to a restaurant.

We were eating and I had to admit, I was actually enjoying myself. I didn't think I would because of my sister and not being with Peeta, but I was wrong. We had just ordered dessert when I heard a girl laugh really loud. She was talking to some guy that was surrounded by girls. When she moved, I could see who this guy was. When I realized who, I was really shocked. My blood started to boil when she kissed his cheek. My night had been officially ruined.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Madge asked. I didn't avert my eyes. They must have looked where I was staring because they all gasped.

"That can't be..." Clove started to say. I got up and hurried out to the parking lot. When I got out there, I started running home.

When I got home, I ran to my room and cried. How could Peeta do that to me.

Peeta's POV

I was having fun, I had to admit. I even ran into some people I knew. Turns out, my cousins were in the same restaurant. I was talking to them, catching up on everything. It was nice to relax, but I really missed Katniss.

"I would love to stay and hang out, but I really should check on my girlfriend. Her sister go hit by a car and is in a coma. It was nice seeing you," I said.

"It was great to catch up, Peeta," my cousin, Liz, said. I walked outside and headed for Katniss's house.

When I got there, her mother answered the door. "Katniss, Peeta is here," her mother said.

"Tell him to go away!" she screamed back. _Go away?_ Why didn't she want to see me?

"Maybe you should go, Peeta. Maybe you can talk to her I school tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. I walked back home, wondering why she didn't want to see me.

The next day at school, Katniss and her friends were completely ignoring me. "What's going on with the girls? None of them are talking to me."

"None of them have spoken to us," Gale said.

"Annie has said a word to me since yesterday," Finnick said depressed. I noticed Katniss at her locker.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," I said walking over to her. "What's up? You haven't said a word to me all day. You told me to go away last night. Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you," she said. I shot her a confused look. "Oh, don't play dumb. I know what I saw. I can't believe you would act like nothing happened. I saw what happened last night. I can't believe you. I thought you cared about me. You said you would never hurt me. You promised. You know I've been having trouble since Prim got hurt and I'm sorry if you can't handle that. But you should tell me to my face instead of going behind my back. I thought you were different. But it looks like I was wrong. Peeta Mellark, I never want to see you ever again!" She stormed off.

What just happened? Did she just break up with me? What did I do? I felt about the size of a marble.

"What happened?" Marvel asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Katniss will listen to Peeta? Will he even figure out what she's talking about? Will it affect their friends' relationships? Please review! I will try and update soon but I can't promise anything. I'm in the middle of track and field season and I still have a few eighth gradehigh school things to do. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I felt like updating again because I don't want to go to bed (even though it's midnight). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yea, I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

"No," I said for maybe the billionth time in twenty minutes.

"Come on, Peeta. I'm your best friend. Just tell me what happened," Finnick pleaded.

"The problem is, I don't even know what happened. Katniss just blew up. I don't know what to do. I lost the love of my life and I don't even know why." It has been three days since Katniss dumped me. I still have no explanation. Annie won't talk to Finnick. Madge won't talk to Gale. They're miserable and I feel like it's all my fault. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've dragged you all into this. Annie hasn't spoken to you in days," I said.

"Peeta, it's fine. I will deal with Annie, but we have to get you back with Katniss. You guys are too perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Finnick. I don't think Katniss thinks so anymore," I replied.

"Of course she does. We just have to figure out what changed her mind so quickly. Then we can fix it. Unless she just stopped loving you or found someone else," he said.

"Thanks for the boost in confidence, man."

"No problem. But seriously. We are all here for you. I'm speaking on behalf of Gale, Marvel, and Cato as well as myself. We want you to be happy and we have never seen you as happy as you are with Katniss. You're meant for each other," he replied.

"I wish Katniss felt that way," I said growing more and more depressed.

"She does. I promise. I see the way she looks at you even though she broke your heart. She's quiet lately, she doesn't speak up on class, she looks like she's about to cry whenever she sees any of us. I can hear her voice break every time I hear her speak. She misses you," he says.

"That's how you boost confidence, Finnick,"' I said before the tears came back.

Madge's POV

I hate living next door to the boy who broke my best friend's fragile heart. "He hasn't left his house in three days, Johanna," I said into the phone.

"Maybe he finally realized what he did and feels guilty," she suggested. I looked out my window and saw Peeta and Finnick walk out of his house.

"Oh my God, he and Finnick are walking here as we speak," I said watching them walk up my driveway. "I'll call you back." I hung up and walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a disheveled Finnick, which was odd because, well, he's Finnick, and a pale, red-eyed Peeta next to him. They both looked weak, tired, and miserable. "What do you want?"

"'To know why Katniss broke up with me," Peeta aid with a shaky voice.

"And why Annie won't even look at me," Finnick added.

"You know what you did Peeta," I answered. He shot me that confused look that Katniss described. "Don't play dumb again. She saw you with that girl at that new restaurant."

"What? What girl?"

"The girl who gave you a kiss on the cheek," I said. He shot me the confused look again. "Monday night."

Finnick's POV

Then it clicked. "Wait you were at that restaurant?" I asked. She nodded.

"That was my cousin. She was in town and she recognized me," he said. I didn't even know you girls were there. Does Katniss think I cheated on her?"

"Yes, that's why she broke up with you and none of us has said a word to any of you."

"I would never do that to her. I love her. Do you know where she is?"

Katniss's POV

"You're lucky, Prim. You don't have to deal with boys yet. They're confusing. I thought I knew Peeta. I guess I was wrong. He said he loved me, but I wonder if he really meant that or if he was lying. I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time. I thought he was different. He was everything to me. I-I don't know what to do anymore," I said.

"Katniss?" I heard someone say. I turned to see who it was.

"Prim?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I really love hearing you're feedback. Will Peeta tell Katniss? Will she believe him? Will they make up? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so I felt like updating because I'm really busy for the next three weeks. Then I'm on summer vacation so i may not update until then. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I ran into the hospital. I knew she would be there. She has been coming here everytime she's been upset for the last few weeks. I hurried to Prim's room and saw through the glass window on the door that Prim was talking to Katniss. I guess i'll just wait until they are done talking. Wait! Prim is talking. She's awake!

"He doesn't seem like thge type to do something like that. I really got to know Peeta when i would go to the bakery. Did he really do that? Are you sure you saw that and didn't just misread what was happening?" she asked.

"She kissed his cheek, he smiled, and she laughed... a lot," Katniss replied. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Prim held her arms out for a hug and Katniss accepted.

"Everything will work out. I promise," Prim said. She really thinks I cheated. I don't think me apologizing is going to make this any better. Even though i didn't do anything. Katniss turned to the door. She scowled.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Where was the girl i fell in love with?

""I-I um..." i stuttered. She glared at me. "I came to see how Prim was. I'm just going to go," i said before running away. OKay, well, that didn't work.

Gale's POV

"She won't talk to me. She scowled at me. She never scowls at me unless she's joking around. I don't know what to do," Peeta screamed into the phone.

"Dude, calm down. Madge says she still wants you to make the cake for the party next week. Maybe you could talk to her then," I replied.

"What if she kicks me out of the party? She can do that, ya know," he said.

"The guys, the girls, and i will make sure she talks to you. We know you can work this out,"

"I'm not so sure about that."

Katniss's POV

What was he doing there today? He really thought it was okay to come and check on my sister after what he did. Uhhh! What did I ever see in him. He is just the jerk I was afraid he would turn out to be. I'm so stupid. I should have been more careful about him. He said he would never hurt me. He said he cared. He must have been lying. What about when he shows up to help set up the party? And the cake? I'm going to have to see him on my birthday! I just wish he had never cheated!

My phone started ringing for the billionth time. I looked at the caller ID. Madge. Should I? It's probably bout Peeta. She's been texting and calling me all day. So have the others. Especially Peeta. I let the call go to voicemail. My phone probably had fifty voicemails and 100 texts. I can't take this anymore! My phone is going off. _Crash!_ What the? I looked at my window and saw a rock hit it. _Crash!_ Oh. What's going on? I walked to my window and opened it. Gale? Marvel? Cato? Finnick? What are they doing here?

"What do you four want?" I screamed down to them.

"Talk to Peeta," Marvel said. I started to close my window.

"Wait, just hear us out," Gale said, "please."

"Go on. You have a minute to explain," I replied.

"Peeta didn't cheat. The girl you saw him with was his cousin. He loves you and he's a mess right now. We know you feel awful too, don't try lying. You won't answer your phone and you aren't going to school now," Finnick said.

"He loves you more than anything, Katniss," Cato said.

"Stop covering for him. I hate this!" I replied.

Peeta's POV

"I don't want to go to this," I said as Gale picked up one of my ties and handed it to me.

"Too bad. We have to get you back together with Katniss," he replied. "And anyway, it's the girl you love's Sweet 16."

"I hate you right now."

"I know."

When we got to Katniss's party, it was packed. I saw Madge running frantically. Annie was talking to Katniss and Johanna and Clove were at the buffet. Katniss looked in direction. I always loved seeing her beautiful grey eyes, but right now they looked black with anger.

"I knew I shouldn't have come. Katniss is giving me the death glare," I said to Gale. I heard Taylor Swift's "Haunted" come on. _Something's made your eyes go cold. _

I did. I did this to her. I made Katniss's eyes go cold. "I'm leaving," I said and ran out.

Katniss's POV

I watched him walk out. I watched him leave. It was like he was giving up on me. It was in that moment that I realized he was telling the truth. He did love me. I broke his heart. "I have to go," I said to Annie.

"Where?"

"To get Peeta to forgive me for what I've been doing." I ran to Madge's front yard. I saw his figure walking away. I started running after him, which was hard to do in heels. He started to cross the street and I saw car lights coming towards him. The driver was drunk and I could tell because of how he was driving. _Bam!_ "NO! PEETA!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened? Please review! I will try to update ASAP. Thing is I have finals this week and graduation stuff next week. I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. My mom was in a car accident a couple weeks ago and I graduated last Friday. I might do a sequel to this story, so let me know if that is something you would want to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yea, I still don't own the Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I woke up to a strange being noise. When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize the room I was in. "Peeta?" I heard someone say. I turned to see my mother sitting beside me.

"Mom, where am I?" I said confused.

"You're in the hospital. You were hit by a car," she said. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. "No, Peeta, don't sit up. Stay lying down. The doctor said you broke a couple ribs when the car hit you."

"Where's Katniss? Did she come?"

"She's in the waiting room. She called 911 and they said she wouldn't leave your side. She really loves you," my mother replied.

"Why isn't she in here then?"

"Family only," she said. Katniss must have followed me from the party. Does she forgive me? I thought she hated me and never wanted to see me again? That's what she said to me in school.

"How did she know to call 911?"

"She saw the accident. She said she was following you because she needed talk to you when the accident happened. She was a wreck when I came. She wanted me to give you this," she said handing me a letter. I unfolded it and began reading.

_Peeta,_

_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I realize now I was just being stupid. The doctor won't let me se you but I hope you can forgive me and we can fix what happened between us. I love you._

_Love, Katniss._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. She still loves me. She wants to fix everything.

Katniss's POV

I hope he is okay. I can't believe the doctors won't let me see him.

"Katniss? What are you doing here" I looked up to see Finnick. Next to him was Annie.

"I need to talk to Peeta. They won't let anyone who isn't family in," I replied.

"Are you going to get back together?"

"Hopefully. I realized I was being stupid," I said.

"At least you're going to fix things," Finnick said.

"He's unconscious right now. At least that's all I've heard," I said.

"Any news?" Finnick asked.

"3 broken ribs, broken ankle, and a minor concussion." Suddenly, Mrs. Mellark came out.

"Katniss, Peeta is awake and he read your letter," she said. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, but I still asked what he said. "He said he really needs to talk to you when they let you in."

Peeta's POV

It had been an hour since I woke up and they still hadn't let Katniss in. I really wanted to talk to her. "Peeta?" I looked up to see my nurse. "Would you like to see your friends?"

"Yes," I said. I saw Finnick and Annie walk in.

"Hey, how are you doing, man?" Finnick said.

"I'm hurting, a lot," I replied. "Where's Katniss?" I asked looking at the door.

"She wants to talk to you alone so she sent us in first," Annie replied.

"Oh, can I please talk to her… now?" I said impatiently.

"Fine," Finnick said. They walked out and my mother followed. Katniss walked in with red, puffy cheeks. She walked to my bed slowly.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," I said to try and calm her down. She giggled.

"Peeta, I owe you a huge apology. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry," she said.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out.

"Which side has the broken ribs?"

"Left," I replied. She walked over to my right side and into my arms. It felt so good to hold her again.

"Can we please get back together? I miss you so much," she said into my shoulder.

"Of course. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Peeta," she replied. She pulled away and gave me a kiss.

"Yay!" We separated to see Finnick, Annie, Madge, Gale, Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Johanna at the door cheering.

"Finally," Gale said. We all started laughing.

"Katniss?" I saw my mother walk through everybody.

"Yes?"

"Your mom just called. Your sister just had a stroke," she said. Katniss tensed up.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I will try to make the next one longer. So review letting me know if you would like me to write a sequel for this. My friend, ForeverEverdeen (please read her story), gave me the idea of maybe making it a college story. So the sequel would be set in college. Let me know if you want me to. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, I've been meaning to update but I got sick recently. But I couldn't sleep so I decided I should update. This is going to be the second to last chapter. The next will be the epilogue. I've started planning out the sequel so I'll give a few details about that in the next chapter, For now, just enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

My sister was finally getting better and now she had a stroke. "Peeta, can I talk to you later?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go check on your sister. I'll still be here," he said. I gave him a kiss and then headed to my sister's room. My mom was sitting next to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw me at the door. That was a good sign, right? She wouldn't smile if something too bad happened.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a minor stroke," she answered. I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "They say she might have a few from now on, but she should be ready to come home by Monday. Two days. That's also when they were going to release Peeta.

"Katniss?" I heard Prim say. I looked at her and she was awake.

"Little duck, you scared me when I found out," I said walking over and embracing her. She laughed. I stayed and talked with my family for about twenty minutes. Then my phone rang. It was Madge. "Hello?" I said when I pcked up.

"Hey, Peeta wants to see you. The rest of us need to go so if you can come soon, he would appreciate it," she said.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in ten minutes.

"Okay." She hung up and I told my mom and Prim that I had to go see Peeta. Prim cheered when she heard we were back together. I started walking to his room.

Peeta's POV

"She'll be here in about ten minutes," Madge said as she hung up.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all said bye and left. My mother had gone home as well so we would be somewhat alone. I thought about Katniss while I waited for her. How beautiful she looked tonight. How beautiful she always looked. She was even beautiful when she had red, puffy cheeks from crying. I hated to think how much pain I caused her. I broke her heart when she thought I was cheating. I got hurt when she wanted to fix everything. The fact that she still loved me after that has made me love her even more. Just then, she appeared in the doorway. She came up to me, smiled, and kissed me. I gestured for her to sit. She did and I put my arm around her.

"Prim gets out of here Monday," she said.

"Wait, I thought she had a stroke?" I asked.

"She did but it was only a minor one," she replied. "They said she will probably have minor strokes for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I had become close to Prim when she would come to the bakery. I became even closer to her when I started dating Katniss. She was always happy and could cheer a person up no matter what. It was sad to think that she would have health problems for the rest of her life, but at least she made it.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great because I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world," I said. She blushed. I always loved making her blush.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter. One more to go. Please review. Like I said before, I will put details about the sequel in the next chapter. I hope you're still enjoying this story. <strong>

**Did anyone see The Fault In Our Stars? It was amazing. Sad, but still amazing. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is the last chapter before the sequel. This is their senior year of high school including graduation. I hoped you've enjoyed this story and will read the sequel. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I walked down to the bakery holding the envelope that held my entire future. It had been two years since Peeta and I got back together and we were still really happy. All of our friends were going to open our college acceptance letters together. I was hoping to get into Stanford. I opened the door to the bakery to find Peeta standing behind the counter. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was me. I returned the smile and went over to the table Madge and Gale were sitting at. Johanna and Clove came in a few minutes later, followed by Finnick and Annie. Peeta walked over to us and sat down. We talked while we waited for Marvel and Cato. Once they arrived, we got our letters out. Finnick went first. "NYU, baby!" he cheered. "I made it!" He kissed Annie.

Annie opened her letter. "We're classmates, Finnick," she said. They shared another kiss, which received a groan from Johanna.

Johanna was next to open her letter. She was accepted to NYU also, along with Clove, Marvel, Gale, and Cato. Madge received a yes from Yale. Peeta went next. "I got in," he said with disbelief. He was accepted into the best culinary school in the country. I kissed his cheek and went to open my letter. I tore the envelope nervously. I noticed I was shaking. I pulled out the paper that would determine my future. If I didn't get in, I had another few letters from Yale and NYU, but Stanford was my dream school. My eyes skimmed the paper.

My mouth fell open. "I- I got in," I said, speechless. "And they gave me a full scholarship." Everyone congratulated me. I couldn't believe it. I had gotten a full scholarship to the school I had been dreaming about attending since I was little. Peeta put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. I was still staring at the paper.

Peeta's POV

I was tying my tie as I stared at my reflection. "Are you ready, Peeta?" my mom asked from the door. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, just a minute," I said. She walked down the hall and I looked back at my reflection. I fixed my tie and walked over to my bed. I looked at the cap and gown that was lying there. Tonight I will be graduating high school. I picked them up and walked out.

When I arrived at the school, I saw Finnick and Annie. She was fixing his tie while he check his hair. Typical. I looked around and saw the rest of my friends talking. The only person missing was…

"Peeta?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Katniss standing behind me, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a gold dress and she had her hair pinned up. She walked up to me and pushed my mouth closed. I hadn't even realized it was open. I grabbed her hand and led her over to our friends. Finnick and Annie had already joined everyone. We talked for a few minutes before Miss Trinket walked onstage.

"Please be seated," she said. "Welcome, everyone. This class has been absolutely amazing to teach. All the teachers agree that they were wonderful, hardworking students. They went through a lot these past four years." She spoke for a few minutes before she began handing out the diplomas. "Peeta Mellark," she said. She then said where I would be going to college. I walked up and got my diploma. "Katniss Everdeen. Full scholarship to Stanford University." She walked up and received her diploma.

Katniss's POV

"I now present the graduating class," Miss Trinket said. We all stood up and moved our tassels to the other side. We all cheered. I looked around at my friends. I never thought I would enjoy my high school years, but they had been the best four years of my life. I looked at Peeta and caught him looking at me. We exchanged a smile. I never would have believed that I would fall in love with the most popular guy in my grade, graduate with a full scholarship, and be so happy. I was finally happy with my life and I realized in that moment, that I had everything I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. I will try to have the sequel up tomorrow but I will provide more details including name in an author's note chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! I really love hearing feedback. Thank you so much for reading. Also, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. <strong>


End file.
